Sisters Will Be Sisters
by CrueFan21
Summary: Elsa was always looking after Anna, but sometimes Anna thought she could be a little overbearing, even if was for her safety. A sisterly one shot.


Sisters Will Be Sisters

* * *

As the older sister, Elsa always looked out for Anna. She gave Anna the freedom that she desperately desired for many years, but she wanted to make sure that her sister wasn't doing anything dangerous. Anna was quite the rambunctious young woman, always up to mischief. Her curiosity often made her do some things that Elsa would find risky. For instance, last month Anna tried climbing to the top of a tree, and almost fell out. A few days earlier, Anna had slid down the banister of the stairs, and landed on her head. Fortunately, she wasn't injured, but it still worried Elsa just the same. As for Anna, the younger sister appreciated her sister's concern. She knew that Elsa cared about her, even if she didn't think she needed Elsa advising her on everything. The intention was sincere, and for that Anna was grateful. But sometimes, she wished Elsa would let her do what she wanted to do. It was annoying having her always criticize her actions.

At the moment, Anna was preparing her next dangerous stunt. She planned on swinging from the chandelier in entrance hall. The plan was to jump from the railing onto the chandelier and swing from it a couple of times before leaping off. Anna had been practicing landing on her feet a lot lately, so she just knew that she could land on her feet this time. Looking over the edge of the banister, Anna knew that she had one shot at grabbing a hold of the chandelier. If she missed, she would fall and land on the hard wood floor. No. She wasn't going to let fear stop her from accomplishing her goal. Anna stood on the banister, her eyes focused on the chandelier.

"This will be just like the acrobats at the circus," she said.

Taking a deep breath, Anna leaped from the railing, towards the chandelier. With her arms reached out, she grabbed a hold of the glass arm. The chandelier swung wildly back and forth as Anna held onto it. Although she was happy that she made it, Anna was beginning to have second thoughts about this. The pain in her arms was intense, causing her wince in agony. What was she thinking? Well, there was no turning back now, she had to follow through with it. As Anna swung back and forth, Elsa came out from her room and saw the sight before her.

Elsa's gasped at the sight of her younger sister swinging from the chandelier.

"Anna! What are you doing?" she cried.

"Swinging. If you could call it that," Anna said. The chandelier was still holding tight, but Elsa feared that any minute it could collapse.

"Why on Earth are you swinging from the chandelier?" Elsa cried.

"I thought it would be fun. Something new to do, you know?"

"You're going to get yourself hurt! Hold on, I'll go get Kai to bring in a ladder."

"Don't trouble yourself, Elsa. I'm going to jump down," Anna tried to explain.

"No! Don't you dare! You'll break your legs!"

"No, I won't. I'm good at landing on my feet."

"It doesn't matter. You'll still get hurt," Elsa persuaded. "Just hold on."

Before Elsa could move, a loud crackling sound came from the top of the chandelier. Anna and Elsa watched in horror as the chandelier fell from the ceiling. Anna let go at this point, screaming as she fell to the ground.

Elsa flicked her wrist, creating a large mound of snow in the entrance hall for Anna to land in. With her other hand, she pushed the falling chandelier out of the way with a icy blast.

Anna landed in the snow with a heavy, but safe plop. It hurt a little bit, but nowhere near as bad as it would be if she had landed on the solid wood floor. Elsa raced downstairs to her sister. She made a path through the snow with her hands, parting the snow so she could walk through. When she reached Anna, she grabbed her sister by the wrist, cursing her for her actions.

"How could you do something so stupid!" Elsa cried.

"I'm sorry," Anna said. "I just thought it would be fun."

"Anna, doing dangerous things like this isn't fun. When are you going to learn? You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Alright, Elsa, I shouldn't have done it. I understand," Anna said.

"That's not good enough. You do these things all the time. Why? Why do you like putting yourself at risk?"

"I just like doing adventurous things that's all. I like being brave."

"Anna, being brave doesn't mean you go doing dangerous things like this for your own pleasure. What if I wasn't around? You could have broken both your legs or worse."

"Elsa, I realize now that what I did was stupid and reckless. But can you please stop lecturing me?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You're always lecturing me about things. Don't do this, don't do that. I know you mean well, but can't you just let me live my own life?" Anna asked.

Elsa sat down in the snow, thinking over how to best respond to her sister's question.

"Anna, I know that you want to live your own life and do what you want to do. But understand that I'm only looking after you as an older sister. You're my only living relative left. If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. I love you so much. I want you to be safe."

Anna rolled her eyes. Not this safety crap again.

"Elsa,

"Let me finish," Elsa cut her off.

"I want you to be safe, and out of harm's way. When you do things like this, you're putting yourself directly in harm's way. Don't you see that? I know you love to do outrageous things, but there not worth doing if you're putting your life at risk. I sound like mama or papa, don't I?"

Anna laughed. "That's an understatement."

"I wouldn't be preaching like this if I didn't love you, Anna. You're my little sister, and it's my duty to look after to you. No matter how old you get."

Anna could see the sincerity in Elsa's eyes. The love that she desperately craved for years was finally being given to her, and here she was bashing it. Elsa was only looking after her well-being. She was just being a sister.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I shouldn't criticize you like that. You're right, and I'm wrong. I won't do any more stupid stunts like this. It's not worth it. Can you forgive me?"

Elsa smiled. "Anna, there's nothing to be sorry about. You just wanted to have fun. There's nothing wrong with that as long as that idea of fun is safe."

Elsa looked out the window and saw that it was a sunny day outside. An idea came into mind.

"What do you say we go ride our bikes?"

"Can we ride them inside?" Anna asked, excitedly.

"Anna,"

"I'm just joking. Although that was fun."

"Yeah, and you broke a lot antique armor in the process," Elsa reminded her.

"Hey, you live, and you learn," Anna said.

As Anna and Elsa headed outside with their bikes, they stole a glance at each other, smiling brightly.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said.

"Yes, Anna."

"Sisters will be sisters, right?"

"Right till the end," Elsa said, giving Anna a pat on the back.

"Amen."


End file.
